We're Beautiful and Dirty Rich!
by RosalieLillianHale1935
Summary: Rosalie's Diary. A continuation from Breaking Dawn. Stories better than summary.
1. Beauty and Me

**_Okay anyone who has spoken to me on this will know how much I love Rosalie! I had started this diary on Myspace but I dont like using it so Ill start it here sgain. Review!_**

**Beauty Is No accident. Neither Is Immortality**

** I don't like talking about how I became what I am, so we'll skip that part.**

This blog will be like my diary, continuing on from the last book.

Today,  
Renesmee is with me. How I love the sweet smell of her hair. The soft but firm touch of her skin and the sweet thrumming of her heart.

She touches my neck, showing me that she wants Jacob now. A flash of extreme jealousy courses through my perfect body, a scowl crosses my face but I don't care I still look beautiful.

'Okay' I sigh

I handed her to the _dog_** and wrinkled up my nose. The smell of werewolf will linger for ever now I thought. In the beginninggg I did my best to rid myself and Nessie of Jacob but Esmwouldn'tnt hear of it. His disgusting imprinting on Nessie was just so wrong to me, it should be stopped.**

I heard someone hiss, I turned around and Edward is watching me. He heard what I thought, I scowled at him and glided past him to find Emmett. 'Emmett!' I roared. He came bounding down the stairs. 'Come on lets hunt'

Emmett follows me out into the night. I hadnt hunted in over a month. Too afraid to leave Nessie in-case she was gone when I came back. My throat burned with fire and my eyes were blacker than night but I pulled it off. Of course I am Rosalie I can pull anything off. I smile happily to myself knowing that even Bella stunning in immortality will never equal to me. I am the definition of beauty. I give a quick laugh whilst Emmett looks worried . He must think i'm going mad from lack of blood. Oh well lets put his mind at rest.

I run gracefully to where I know there are dear and I swiftly tackle one, draining its weak body almost instantly, I stood up and charged towards a buck, I brought him down too, after I finished with him I was full and Emmett was just watching me with a funny look in his eyes.

'What?' I demand  
'Nothing,I just cant wait till bed time' He answered whilst winking.  
Why wait for bed I thought and I ran over to him and dragged him deeper into the forest......

Well Emmett wants me so I better go.  
**Rosalie Ox  
**


	2. Edwards Warning

**There are two entries here! I'm being nice!**

I thought Id let you know what happened just now.  
Edward cornered me in the garage.

'Rosalie, please keep your opinions to yourself' He said  
'I don't know what your on about Edward' I replied  
' I know you've been plotting ways to get rid of Jacob and i've had enough of your twisted mind. If Renesmee is happy with him why cant you put her first' He growled

'Oh relax what could I have done?' I already had a plan but he wasn't to know.

'Make sure its nothing' he snapped  
He gave me one last dark look and that look told me he knew I was planning something. I obviously cant lie here with his mind reading. I will have to be careful. He cast me one last dark look before sauntering out and leaving me with Bella's Ferrari.

I will update tomorrow I just thought you'd want to know about our little disagreement.  
Rosalie,  
Ox

Thursday 23rd July,

'Nessie!' I screeched  
For she had just run in front of 2 men on bikes, who almost crashed once they caught sight of me.  
'Don't do that again' I gasped  
She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I couldn't stay angry. But her eyes widened, she looked at my exposed legs and arms. That was when I realised the sun had come out and my skin was sparkling like a million grains of glitter.  
'Oh no!' I wailed while dragging us into the shade. I was too preoccupied about Nessie I hadn't noticed.  
We wouldn't have been out if Edward and Bella hadn't gone hunting, we only needed to come out to get food for the dog. Why should I run after him? He should be the one serving me, I'm above him I shouldn't be acting like any-ones slave.

I looked down at my legs and arms, no more sparkles. I couldn't help but admire how good this dress looked on me, the light grey and purple in it made me even more beautiful. Nessie was wearing white, no other child could wear white and still have it clean by the end of the day. I took her hand and we went into the store. I just piled anything into the shopping cart even dog biscuits, Ill give him them tonight, I thought.

I looked over and saw Alice staring at me. 'What?' I asked  
'Its Charlie' she whispered.  
I sighed and ditched the cart and ran with her to her Porsche.  
'What happened?' I demanded  
'Hes been attacked by a nomad, he's in bad shape. Carlisle couldn't stop the venom. He'll be a vampire in 2 days' she exclaimed  
'Perfect!' I sighed' that's all we need, another newborn vampire'

Alice raced us home where we found Bella clutching Charlie's hand as he lay screaming.  
I couldn't move, I just stood there. Edward came over to me and explained what happened.

I have to go help Edward and Emmett now but Ill explain what happened tomorrow.

**Rosalie**,  
Ox


	3. Sunshine and Venom

**These diaries were started a while ago.**

Friday 24th of July,

Okayy yesterday Alice came to get me at the store because Charlie had been attacked by a nomad vampire. Ill tell you what happened;

'Edward, what happened?' I asked  
He looked strained then answered  
'Charlie was fishing and another vampire was close and he was extremely thirsty' He pinched the bridge of his nose ''He smelt Charlie and attacked him, but luckily Alice had seen what had happened a couple of minutes before so I was able to get to him and destroy the nomad' he whispered 'But it was too late to stop the venom' He choked out.

'Alice why the hell didn't you warn us another vampire was coming?' I demanded  
She threw me a dirty look and said  
'Because I wasn't looking for him I was keeping an eye on The Volturi' She spat at me.  
She walked out muttering under her breath.

Bella looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.  
I knew from that smile that she never wanted her dad to become a vampire, she would rather he was dead.

I walked out of the room and went up to mine and Emmetts room and sat in front of my huge gilded mirror. I brushed my fingers through my hair and admired the long glossy curls that flowed half way down my back.  
Even in a time like this I couldn't help admiring myself, Edward is forever telling me I love myself more than Emmett. When he annoys me that's true because he should be doing anything he can to please me not get on my nerves. At that moment Emmett  
walked in.

'Babe, Bella wants you to bring Nessie up here'

I flew down the stairs and took a scared Nessie away from Jacob.  
Her hand touched my neck and I saw in her mind a picture of Edward bringing Charlie home, covered in blood. The memory was coated in anxiety. I quickly soothed her and told her Charlie was okayy. He would be one of us now. She nodded and then showed me a memory of me gently pulling a brush through her curls. I got up and picked up my silver backed brush and combed every little curl until her hair was almost as smooth as mine.

I ducked down and kissed her on the cheek and then lay her down as her eyelids were drooping.  
I sung her a song and she drifted off.  
I went back downstairs to check on everyone else.  
Charlie was silent but Bella was smiling.

I don't have time to tell you what else happened but You will be shocked.

Rosalie,  
Ox


	4. NewBorn

**If everyone likes the couple of chapters ive put up let me know by reviewing and ill put more up.**

Sunday July 26th,

Okayy so i've finally found time to come on and tell you guys what happened with Charlie.

I went downstairs, Charlie was silent, no heartbeat or breathing. But Bella was smiling.  
'What is it?' I asked.  
'He-He's a vampire' Bella whispered.  
Charlie sat up and looked around him, his ruby eyes glinting under the lights. He looked confused, then angry.

'What's going on? Where am I?' He shouted  
Edward sat down and explained everything to him. I was frozen where I was, too shocked to move and too scared to ask anything.

Emmett came over to me and asked me what was wrong. I asked him why it had taken less than 36 hours for Charlie to change. Emmett just shrugged but Edward had heard everything as did Carlisle who came over to explain things to me.

Carlisle told me, Charlie had been bitten so many times and lost so much blood that the venom had spread rapidly therefore speeding up the change. Carlisle had also done what Edward did with Bella and injected his heart with his venom to save him.

Charlie looked over at me and smiled, I tossed my hair over my shoulder and just glared at him. Two seconds later I was tossed to the other side of the room.

I stood up and snarled. 'Sorry!' Charlie shouted.  
Apparently he had a power, he could move things with his eyes (he had rolled his eyes when I got tossed).

Everyone was laughing, I couldn't stand it so I walked out and went to Port Angeles.

Walking around the mall I was thrilled at the amount of looks I got.  
Looks of desire.  
I looked in a shop window and noticed how good I looked. Shallow I know but I felt better and went home.

Charlie apologised more but I just ignored him and dragged Emmett to bed.

Will try and get on soon!

Rosalie,  
Ox


	5. Holiday To Isle Esme

**Okayy I havent updated this because I havent had much response apart from one review. It means a lot when people tell me what they think of my story.**

**Okayy these entries are short because they are a diary! So here goes.**

**Monday July 27th,**

Well me and Emmett are going for a little break to Esme's island so I wont be on for a while but Ill let you know how our holiday goes.

I'm soo fed up of Forks I need a break.

Alice helped me pack, we went shopping and got lots of new clothes and shoes.  
I got mostly short dresses and skirts to show off my legs. Alice talked me out of taking heels, saying ill be walking on sand all the time. She has a point. So Ive got some designer gladiator sandals and flip flops.

Im a bit worried though I mean what if some humans venture out to the island and were on the beach just sparkling? Edward told me only the cleaning crew are aloud on the island and we have to stay inside when they come.

I just cant wait to get away from the rain for awhile. I wish I could take Nessie, Bella said we could but Edward wasn't having it.

I'm sitting at my mirror just admiring my new bikini. Emmett is watching me with a familiar look in his eyes. I wait a little longer until I feel his arms around my waist pulling me away from my beautiful reflection. Anyway as you might have guessed I gotta go!

Speak after we get back!

Rosalie,  
Ox


	6. AfterShock

**The dates are old because I have taken them from my MySpace but I have edited these entries to make them better.**

Friday July 31st,

Were back!  
Isle Esme was so beautiful. Emmett and I spent our days walking on the beach and swimming and whatever else we waned.

I feel soo happy now. I wish I could tan, that'd be great.

Emmett walked through the door carrying both of our luggage.  
The house was empty.  
On the living room table there was a note;

Rose, Emmett,  
**Aro is going to send his army to kill the wolves.  
**We need your help. Hurry!

'Oh no!' Emmett shouted.  
'Oh so what, every _dog_ has its day' I snapped

'Rose after all they've done for us you still want them dead? Emmett snarled.

'Yes. This is my house, my world and my niece! If he dies Renesmee wouldn't have to be with him!' I shrieked. I was glad Edward and Bella weren't here or I would have been killed or at the very least I'd look a mess.

'You are unbelievable' Emmett sighed and walked up the stairs to our room.

I didn't follow I just sat feeling smug that the dogs were finally going to go away. I did feel a tiny bit worried but my happiness overruled that. I heard Emmett grumbling about how obnoxious and self obsessed I am. I know he's right but I'm tenacious its who I am, its _what _I am.

I went up-to my room and Emmett was packing. 'Where are you going?' I demanded.  
'Volterra' He grumbled and pushed past me.

'Oh no you are not! They don't need you they will be home soon idiot!' I shouted back.  
But he was already gone.

I decided I had to go, not for the dogs sake. But for my marriage, even though I'm self obsessed I couldn't live without Emmett.

I caught up with him at the airport. The minute he saw me I knew all arguement's were forgotten, he couldn't be mad at me.

As we borded the plane I couldnt believe we were going to risk our lives to save the wolves. If I die, they are coming with me.

Rosalie  
Ox


	7. HomeComing

**This was my favourite entry by far. Rose doesn't often get to be the hero and since I love her so much I had to give her a little glory!**

Sunday9th August,

Just home, today when we got back the whole of La Push was in our garden waiting on us bringing the wolves back.

When I left it last week Me and Emmett were on our way to Volterra.

We raced into the huge castle where The Volturi live and saw our family waiting on us.

'Rose!' Bella whispered in relief' Thank god your here'  
I just looked at Edward and thought to myself are the wolves dead? Edward scowled and ever so slightly shook his head. Oh well there still time I though. Edward hissed at me.

Bella started rambling on about how Aro and Felix and Jane were speaking to the wolves; deciding their fate. At that moment The Volturi walked into the large room we were all standing in, one look at Aros face told us this was going to be hard getting the wolves out alive.

'Ah Carlisle, we have come to a decision. Either you and your family join us or the wolves die, while you go free.' He spoke in perfect clarity every word pronounced clearly as if to show he wasn't bluffing.

'Never' Edward spat.  
' Well then you all shall die' Aro hissed

Bella flew forward to Aro and Jane while Edward went for Demetri.  
I didn't know what to do until Felix leered at me and started stalking towards me.  
I bolted forward and my teeth snapped at his neck, tearing a chunk out of his throat. He looked at me in wonder then rage as if he didn't think I would have fought back.

Emmet was tackling Caius whilst Alice and Jasper were fighting the guard. Felix caught me off-guard and tore a great chunk of my hair out and bit my neck, I screamed and lunged at him.  
I tore at everything, the metallic screech of vampire being ripped apart filled the room. Felix was writhing in agony when I finally grabbed his neck and whispered in his ear 'Go to hell' and tore his head off with one last high keening scream from Felix and then all was silent.

I looked up from the corpse and saw that all eyes were on me. I looked at Bella, her mouth was half open and she had Jane in a crushing headlock. I looked at Edward, His eyes were full of wonder while his arms were around Demetri's neck. Carlisle and Esme were standing with Alice and Jasper with the guard and Emmett, bless him was walking towards me with his arms open.

Edward spoke first.

'Rose, what happened?'  
'He tore my hair out and tried to bite my neck' I shrugged I was just happy I was still alive.

Everyone unfroze and came forward and hugged me.

'Well um I see that everything is settled, everyone can go home and we won't bother you again. So sorry Carlisle' Aro said, no longer confident.

Everyone cheered, except me. I stalked out rubbing where Felix had ripped my hair out. I caught my reflection and realised I looked fine.

'Rose!' Emmett bawled.

I turned around and everyone was walking towards me with huge grins on their faces.  
Bella came over and hugged me.  
'Thank you Rose, you saved us all' she bawled in my ear.

'Yeah who new Barbie could fight huh?' Jacob smiled at me.

'I just want to go home.' I sighed.

We were sitting on the plane and I was listening to my Ipod to a song that just seemed so fitting for this situation, the words that stood out the most were;

'_So we've been out numbered.  
Raided and now cornered.  
Its hard to fight when the fight ain't fair.  
Were getting stronger now,  
found things they never found.  
They might be bigger.  
But were faster and never scared'_

I sighed and thanked the lord for good music. I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me. He said ' You know Rose I never figured you for being sentimental' and he turned to Bella and kissed her.

I sank into my chair and waited for the flight to end.

When we got home, our garden was crowded with the residents of La Push waiting on their sons.

As soon as the dogs jumped out of the cars (in human form) everyone squealed and screamed with relief and happiness. I heard Jacob shouting to everyone to shut up. Then all the wolves turned to me and said;

'We know you hate us but we owe you our lives, and for that we want to thank you Rosalie. We owe you one'  
Everyone looked shocked for a minute and then everyone cheered again. I walked into the house and went upto my room where Charlie was sitting with Renesmee.

Charlie got up and left me with her and I told her all about aunty Rosalie's adventure.

That was a long entry but I had to tell you everything that happened.

Rosalie,  
Ox


	8. All Is Quiet On The Cullen Front

**This is a bit of a cop out but I have been reluctant to update because no-one has been reading. I will update if I get 4 more reviews!**

I haven't wrote in awhile because....Nothing is happening. Everyone is soo happy all the time its driving me crazy! I need some angst and hurt.

Everyone is so happy and forever thanking me for bringing their beloved dogs back. I'm so fed up of it, wish Id let them die instead of nearly getting myself killed.

I received a letter from The Volturi that if I ever planned on leaving my family I had a place in their army. Emmett laughed at that but Edward went mad.

I wrote back and politely told them I was otherwise engaged and that they could shove their offer up their ass. I am staying put, even though it'd be a nice thing to smell _clean _air again.

well I have written a very short extract but as I said I have nothing going on right now. I will let you know when something good happens!

Rosalie  
Ox.

**A/N I love Rosalie to bits in my eyes she is the best character and this diary was my way of bringing her character to life. This filled the void after Breaking Dawn and it means a lot if you guys just click that little green button down there and review!**


End file.
